


Stare Up at the Stars and Put The Beatles On

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and liam is oblivious (aka he's not in here much oops), au thing, harry is just harry, it's a party - Freeform, louis likes to drink his feelings, niall makes some pretty weird drinks, so yeah i don't know, zayn is all knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party is going on around Louis as he comes to term with his feelings for Harry. This party environment just happened to be what he needed to grow some balls and make a move. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis likes Harry a whole bunch and drinks his feelings. Niall is sort of bad at mixing drinks. Zayn is all knowing. Liam unknowingly helps. And Harry is just Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Up at the Stars and Put The Beatles On

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from my overwhelming want for Nick Grimshaw to attend one of my family parties and also my want to party with One Direction
> 
> I'm really sorry if this is dumb but I couldn't help myself. I would like to thank Bre for helping me whenever I got stuck writing and sticking this out with me. This was a rather long process. I would also like to say the ending is most likely crap bc I suck at those so bad it's not even funny (or maybe it is.) Umm yeah, so there's that.

"NICK YOU CAN'T JUMP IN THE POOL WITH YOUR DRINK!"

 "So you don't really care if he has his shoes on then?" Louis asked stopping next to the tiny brunette that had just chastised Nick.

 "No, why would I?" the hand clutched over her chest dropped to her side before she punched Louis on the shoulder, "I mean hearing him complain about his ruined shoes would be the highlight of my week."

 "Yeah that would be funny. But I'm here for a reason, I was promised food and drink and fun times with my friends. So far none of this has happened." He really didn't know why he was here though, he could be doing a lot of other things tonight, like avoiding his problems and eating large quantities of oreos.

 "You're a twat you know that right? And everyone is all over the place; Zayn is messing with his ipod trying to make a decent playlist, Liam is playing lifeguard, Niall is mixing drinks, and Harry is, well I don't know."

 "Well, gee, thanks Bri for that wealth of information," the little smirk he had on his face canceled out any hint of bitterness in his voice, "I'm gonna go harass Niall for a drink. Don't kill Grimmy now."

 "I make no promises. Oh and don't drink anything Ni claims is his specialty, it'll leave you passed out in your own blood and vomit by the end of the night."

 Louis took in his surroundings on his way over to Niall. The backyard the party was being thrown in was actually very tastefully decorated; a color scheme of blues and greens and creams, fairy lights strung to make a canopy, little paper lanterns hung all over the place, different patterned table cloths and tiki torches around the perimeter to light up the place once the sun goes down. Zayn's little DJ station was set up in the corner (where he liked to be, away from everyone) and decorated with flowers and streamers, Liam was sitting at the edge of the pool in flowery board shorts making sure none of the intoxicated adults drowned, Niall was set up near the food (which he was taking advantage of, he could just reach over and grab whatever he wanted) at this little makeshift tiki bar that totally didn't fit with the rest of the decor, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

 Louis was greeted with a way too excited "LOUIS!" from Niall as he approached the tiki bar and he couldn't even get a word out before a bright blue drink with one of those cliché paper umbrellas was shoved into his hands. "I hope you like it mate, it's my specialty," Niall's grin could only be described as manic. And that combined with Bri's warning of not to drink anything Niall claimed he was great at making should have kept him from downing it but Louis wasn't one to heed warnings. No, Louis was a rebel, a rebel that should have listened for once.

 Because after he took a drink he thinks he should have really listened to his friend. Eyes closed, and mouth set in a grimace he just had to know what he just drank because it was sort of vile. "Niall what the fuck was that?"

 "It's an Adios Motherfucker."

  _What the hell kind of name is that?_ Louis thinks, "What in God's name is in it? It tastes like death."

 "Well, there's a little bit of vodka, a little bit of rum, and some other stuff."

 "Don't let me drink any more of those. And hey, do you know where Harry is?"

 "I don't know man, last time I saw him he was putting food out."

 And with that Louis wandered aimlessly trying to find Harry, occasionally stopping by the food table to wave at Niall and grab some of the chocolate chip cookies that he swears were made from heaven, rainbows, and pixie dust. Around his fourth trip to the table (he's not addicted he swears) he had turned around to look at what was happening in the pool because there was a blood curdling scream, and he noticed Harry talking to a Nick Grimshaw ( he never did find out what the scream was all about). 

 Now there were several ways you could describe the reaction that Louis had but the easiest was pure elation (more at the fact that he had spotted Harry and not so much at the fact he was talking to Nick). It was a feeling similar to when he finds himself sitting on the beach. It was like all of the bad feelings he had were momentarily washed away. He was happy because it was like Harry had been hiding from him or something and that was odd for his best friend to do. They were usually attached at the hip and it looked like Nick was replacing him.

 And as soon as the thought of being replaced flashed through Louis' head the cookie he was holding became a pile of crumbs. Realizing what he had done Louis let the crumbs fall to the ground and shook his head to try and clear the fog that had settled over him, he was confused as to why these thoughts were floating around his head, it was like he was jealous and he shouldn't be, Harry was his best friend and nothing more. He had to go talk to Zayn. Well, after he grabbed more cookies.

***

 Zayn had set up camp behind the little table that he was claiming as his DJ booth; Mac book and iPod sitting on top among the other things he had tossed onto the table like pens and markers and sketchbooks. There were rather large speakers standing on both sides of the table and Zayn sitting comfortably behind said table in a beach chair with a book of the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe in his lap. 

 "Zayn are you ever in a state of non-broody?" Louis asks as he smacked his hands down on the table hoping to garner some type of response from the boy.

 Carefully bringing the fabric bookmark around to save his page Zayn lifted his head to look at his friend, "If you must know, yes, there are times. And you know this, why are you asking?"

 "Because you're reading Annabel Lee at a party Zayn. You should be, you know, partying."

 "Now if I was doing that I wouldn't be able to help you with the crisis you're having," the lazy smile that spread over Zayn's lips made Louis a little upset. Was he really that transparent?

 "How did you know?" Louis took a shaky step back from the table, "Well I guess it doesn't matter and I can just jump right into it then."

 "Yeah, but I'm gonna need a drink first." So the two boys made their way over to Niall and downed a shot of the nastiest stuff Niall could find (fuck Louis hated Sambuca).

***

 "So what you're trying to tell me," Zayn drawled while wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders, "is that you got jealous over the fact Harry was talking to Nick as per usual and that your heart also dropped into your stomach when you saw him?"

 Louis blinked slowly thinking over what Zayn just said, "Yes." Louis may be a little bit drunk, the verdict was still pending though. 

 "Mhm, yeah I'm gonna tell you what I've been telling you for the past two years Louis, you like Harry," by this point Zayn was looking unwaveringly into Louis' eyes. Louis was looking right back at him but his gaze was a little unfocused, like he was thinking hard about something.

 "Niall, drink me. I need something to help me think." And Zayn's protest of ‘ _Louis you don't need to drink to solve your problems_ ,’ fell on deaf ears.

 Niall looked a little skeptical, "Are you sure mate?"

 "Yes," the glare he turned on Niall had the blond flinching back, "now give me one of those nasty blue adios things."

 Three drinks later and Louis' thoughts became his words. And those words had spilled out of his mouth and crashed together like logs tumbling over a waterfall; they were messy and jumbled. His cheeks were flushed and eyes a little glassy. (The verdict was in and Louis was in fact drunk.) Zayn was no longer listening to Louis babble because all that was coming out of his mouth was nonsense, he was just going to wait until Louis reached an actual point before he jumped in to remedy the issue at hand.

 Louis was going on and on about Harry, he was saying silly things and giggling about inside jokes and was nearing writing poetry about Harry's hands. _‘Like they're so big guys. Just one of them can engulf both of mine. Okay not really but it's pretty close to happening and they're so soft; feel so good when he pulls me in for a hug.’_ (Okay so not poetry but it sounded like that to Louis' intoxicated self.) There had also been plenty of talk about Harry's legs and back and body in general, ‘ _His legs are so nice Zayn, they might just be better than yours. I mean they're just so long and toned and pretty. Yeah pretty like his back. His wonderful, wonderful back.'_

 And by now Zayn had tuned back in and was looking as amused as Niall, who was listening the whole time. This was too great for the both of them so they didn't even try to stop Louis, and he just kept going and going with his ramblings. Describing how Harry's eyes were like pools of emeralds (a cliché Zayn cringed at) and his smile like Christmas morning and dimples as deep as the ocean (more cringing from Zayn). And Louis went on to describe Harry's lips ('Sinful mates, just pure sin.') Niall decided to stop him there because no matter how amusing it was he could do without Louis going into great detail about the sexual fantasies he had. 

 "So Lou, did you figure anything out from your shot therapy?" Niall knew he didn't, he wasn't really expecting a reply. But Louis was full of surprises. 

 Louis had only been half paying attention though, he was actually a lot more focused on the way the muscles in Harry's back moved as he talked to Nick (like Grimmy can go away, like really). He was paying so close attention he shouldn't have been surprised when the object of his affection turned around and flashed him one of those heart-shattering smiles. "God Niall, isn't he so cute? I just want to kiss him. And lick his tattoos. I just really, really want to lick those tattoos."

 Niall, ever the gentleman, covered his mouth to keep his laugh from escaping, but Zayn on the other hand just let out this cackle. Louis was still processing what he had just said and when the realization hit him he grabbed the shot sitting on the bar and downed it with a 'Jesus Christ.' He was in deep.

 "That's it Tommo, you're finally realizing," Niall cheered finally letting a cackle out and patting Louis on the back, "you should go over and talk to him, he's not talking to Nick anymore."

 "Yeah, go talk to the love of your life," came Zayn's voice in his ear.

 The glare Louis turned on Zayn would have had him dead on the ground, if you know looks could kill, "Shut up Mister 'I have three sketchbooks dedicated to Liam,' you do not have any room to talk about love."

 Zayn just barked out a laugh and shoved Louis, "Go." And that was that.

 ***

 It was later on in the evening and the sky was turning from its cornflower blue color to a darker, richer shade mixed with swirls of purple and pink. The fairy lights strung about were more prominent and twinkling like the fireflies flying around the yard. The party had died down, less people were milling about and the music Zayn was playing switched from upbeat party music to something more mellow. Louis and Harry were laying on top of huge beach towels spread over the grass and staring up at the changing night sky, aviators and ray bans securely in place to protect their eyes from the last of the setting sun's rays. 

 It was silent between the two boys. They had talked about everything they needed to after Louis had stumbled into Harry after Zayn had shoved him away. They exchanged small talk and caught up on each other's lives and then let the conversation drift off into comfortable silence. Harry was tracing random patterns into Louis' hand when Nick came walking (more like stumbling) towards them.

 "Night Harry, I'll see you whenever," Nick managed to get out without slurring his words. It was a rather big accomplishment considering he was about 55% more drunk than Louis.

 "Yeah I'll call you. Oh and get home safe," he punctuates the word 'safe' with a hug and pat on Nick's back.

 Louis on the other hand responded to the word as if it had personally offended him in the past, the cat like hiss that escaped his mouth was surely something he should be embarrassed about. He just couldn't find it in himself to be. Well, he wasn't embarrassed until Harry sat back down and sent a smirk in his direction. "What's the problem Lou?"

 Blush winding it's way up his neck and settling on his cheeks he replied with a shake of his head, not wanting to open his mouth afraid of what he could possibly spew out. But Harry was a persistent little bugger and wouldn't let the subject drop like Louis was praying he would. "What Harry? There's no problem so can we just drop it? Harry stop looking at me like that. Harry, Harry stop. Oh my god fine," the smile that spread across Harry's face was one of pure victory, "so like you've been real cozy with Nick all night and yeah…"

 Harry's amused smile turned into something a little softer and full of fondness and understanding, "Oh, I see, you're just jealous. That's cute Lou."

 And cue Louis' second breakdown of the night (he really shouldn't be allowed all the vodka he's had it makes him overreact). It was just, now Harry had to know he has feelings for him. He is super transparent as demonstrated by Zayn earlier in the night, and now Harry was figuring him out. Louis couldn't look Harry in the eyes so he shifted his eyes around the backyard. He was looking for anyone or anything to set his gaze on to take his mind off of the storm of crazy building in his head, he ended up focusing on Liam and Zayn tucked away in a corner of the yard. They were leaning into each other like everything the other said was the most important thing they could say. And the looks on their faces could only be described as fond. 

 And staring at his friends' intimate scene calmed him down for the most part, well until realization hit and it was like the storm in his head had just gained more momentum, throwing cars and ripping roofs off buildings, it was screaming 'notice me'. And notice it Louis did, Liam and Zayn started out as friends before they leveled up to boyfriends. He could clearly see that nothing bad happened between them, actually they were disgustingly cute now (they were in a secluded corner whispering and kissing and generally forgetting that there was a party happening around them), it made Louis want that. 

 And when he turned back around to fess up to Harry that he was in fact, maybe, just the tiniest bit jealous of Nick Grimshaw of all people the words got caught in his throat. Harry had taken his dumb tortoiseshell ray bans off and his mossy green eyes were sparking, the glow of the fairy lights reflecting a hazy golden color in them. Louis was breathless and his staring was probably borderline creepy. He wanted to stop, he wanted to tear his eyes away but Harry's gaze was pulling him in and dragging him under.

 "Lou, are you all right?" And the trance he was in was broken, it was like taking a breath after being underwater for far too long, sudden and body wracking. 

 Louis' words came out a little breathless and shaky but he managed to get them out nonetheless, "What? Uh, yeah, yeah I'm okay. It's just that-"

 "Just that what?" The sincerity and eagerness that seeped throughout Harry's question made Louis just the smallest bit sick to his stomach. 

 How was he supposed to tell Harry that just a few hours ago he realized that he was pretty much in love with him? How was he supposed to tell Harry that the reason for the startled look on his face was because he sat and watched two of his best friends kiss and realize that's what he wanted with _his_ best friend? The best friend that was sitting right next to him and giving off this aura of comfort and fondness. The friend that had a somewhat amused smirk on his face like he knew what Louis was thinking. And oh boy did Louis want to wipe that smirk off his face. 

 And before Louis could fully think through what he was doing he pushed himself up on his elbows and connected his lips with Harry's. The constant thought of 'fuck it' that ran though his head made all the nerves melt away and egged him on even more. And when he felt the smirk slide off Harry's face he pulled away hoping for the best and expecting the worst. Louis rationalized that he could just say he was drunk and apologize fifty-million times if Harry showed any sign of awkwardness. But as it turned out Louis didn't have to worry about an escape plan, Harry had blinked a couple of times before a cheshire cat like grin spread across his face.

 "Oh," was the only thing he whispered.

 "Yeah, oh," Louis replied, "it's just that I, um, may like you. And we-"

 And before he could finish his sentence Harry was leaning in and pushing Louis back onto the blanket. Louis grabbed at Harry's hips as Harry cradled Louis' face in his hands. Harry drug his nose up Louis' neck before sliding his lips over Louis'. Stale alcohol, chocolate, and something slightly minty mingled together as the boys kissed. It was something slow and gentle with a current of white hot need running just under the surface. This was something that both of the boys had been wishing and hoping would happen for a very long time and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. They were whispering silly little things to each other every time they had to come up for air; flushed cheeks and face splitting grins on full display. 

 They were wrapped up in their own little world, well until Niall had thrown ice cold water on them and muttered something that sounded awfully like _'get a room,'_ and _'it's about bloody damn time.'_

 The catcalls and laughing coming from his friends kind of made Louis want to blush and hide his face in Harry's chest. He wasn't upset, very far from it to be exact. And as he laid back down on the towel hand linked with Harry's he thought that this may be the happiest he's felt in a while. He was laying next to the object of his affection (he had just kissed him too so that was a plus) staring up at all the stars that were on display that night with The Beatles playing softly in the background. 

  _'Oh please, say to me_

_you'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_you'll let me hold your hand.'_

And Louis could do nothing but smile because as cheesy as it was the song was kind of fitting. He was holding quite possibly the love of his life's hand, laying on a beach towel in one of his best friend's backyard, string at the stars.

 And in that moment Louis had come to the conclusion that he really hoped Harry would let him be his man because this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this thing. i hope you survived. comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> if you want to talk to me about this on tumblr you can find me at: lif3-ruiners
> 
> luv ya


End file.
